Pretty Woman
by yannis17
Summary: Uma rapariga comum conhece alguém que vai prometer desafiar o seu rumo na vida! Melhor ler para certificar!
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Pretty Woman - Essa aí é minha primeira história. Decidi começar a publicar uma ideia muito antiga. Tem algumas cenas baseadas nesse filme que, tenho a certeza, toda a gente gosta! Por favor, não ligar para a gramática. Existem outras cenas que eu vou levar emprestado, de outros filmes igualmente românticos, vamos ver se descobre! Espero que goste dessa minha alucinada ficção!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin - era bom que fosse mas não é (meu)!

 **Pretty Woman**

 **I**

Trabalhar de noite e da parte da tarde era duro. Alias, trabalhar de noite fazia sentir que estava perdendo anos de vida. Fazer o que? O dinheiro era bom logo tinha de aproveitar… Para descansar sobravam algumas horas entre o início da manha e no final da tarde.

Chegou a casa e deixou todas as suas roupas provocadoras no chão. O cheiro a tabaco e álcool era dose. Entrou no banho e ficou ali, de molho enquanto ouvia levemente o baloiçar da água da banheira.

Acordou cheia de espuma na boca e quase com sua cabeça alagada

\- Blaght, já chega! – Levantou, se limpou e deitou sobre a cama, de boxer e t-shirt, o mais confortável possível. Relaxou e entrou, sem dificuldade, novamente no sono.

Passadas algumas horas acordou com o ring de telefone.

 _"ARGHT" –_ Pensou – _"Esqueci novamente de desligar o som…"_ Amaldicoando mentalmente quem a estava a incomodar, na manha de seu descanso, levantou e olhou o ecrã.

\- A sério? Bom dia, sabes que a esta hora eu costumo estar a dormir… Eu trabalho de noite…– Alguma impaciência na sua voz

\- Bom dia, quase Boa tarde! – O rapaz saudou do outro lado – Então, não te ligava se não fosse do teu interesse!

Kaoru suspirou – Então, o que é tão importante que não poderia esperar mais algum tempo?

\- Tenho alguém que ficou sem empregada doméstica, lembrei-me de ti, o que te parece?

\- Sano, eu trabalho de noite e tenho outra actividade na parte da tarde, não me parece que esse trabalho me vá pagar melhor do que meu trabalho na noite e a actividade que tenho durante a tarde, não a vou largar por nenhum trabalho, tu sabes…. – Kaoru suspirou – Logo me resta quase tempo nenhum…

\- Então, eu não sei qual o ordenado, sei que é de segunda a sexta, posso saber disso para ti…

\- Então, e eu vou dormir quando?

\- Ora, eu não sei, lembrei-me de ti, não precisas de dinheiro extra?

Kaoru ficou fitando a janela da rua, perdida em pensamentos – Sim claro, desculpa, meu humor não está bom de manhã… claro que preciso - _" Como eu preciso"_

\- Então, vou saber disso para ti, assim que tiver novidades ligo-te!

\- Ok, obrigada por te lembrares de mim – Kaoru sorriu

\- Ora, eu me lembro sempre de ti! Talvez hoje passe lá na noite, pra beber um copo!

\- HAAA, não, não! Por favor, sabes que eu não gosto de ver lá meus amigos, tens muitos outros lugares pra sair!

\- Ora, aquilo é público, não estresses, logo se vê. Beijo

\- Xau, obrigada…

Kaoru desligou e ficou pensando que na verdade sim, ela podia arranjar outra fonte de rendimento, o que recebia na noite era bom mas se conseguisse algo mais, mais rápido acabaria as suas dívidas. Teria de fazer um esforço e orientar melhor a suas horas de sono, caso contrário teria de novo um colapso, como anteriormente…

Olhou para o relógio que marcava 11h30 – Já não vou conseguir dormir… - Sentou no sofá, relaxou e ligou a tv. Daí a duas horas teria sua actividade de tarde, iria almoçar em sossego e preparar-se…

As horas foram passando, depois da sua actividade estava esgotada, como sempre. Era algo que exigia muito de si mas que amava fazer. Era gratificante e a deixava de coração cheio. Rejeitou alguns trabalhos e oportunidades de ganhar um dinheiro extra porque se sentia incapaz de largar essa actividade de todas as tardes, cinco dias por semana. Nos finais de tarde de Verão o sol punha-se mais tarde. Kaoru saiu para a rua, carregando o seu saco de desporto e fechou os olhos durante uns segundos aproveitando a brisa quente. Olhou as horas, estava com tempo, teria ainda de jantar e se aprontar para a noite, entrava as 21h e sairia por volta das 7h da manha. Aproveitou para comprar algumas coisas para casa e seguiu o seu caminho.

Assim que terminou sua refeição, limpou a cozinha e arrumou tudo, como sempre, perfeitamente.

Olhou novamente o relógio, começava a apertar a hora. Bufou levemente - _" Mais uma noite"_ \- aquele dinheiro era muito bem pago e muito bem vindo mas, sem duvida que assim que pudesse iria deixar esse trabalho que a fazia sentir meio… meio… - _"desonesto"_ – pensou novamente, como se lembrava todos os dias antes de sair de casa para a noite.

O telefone tocou, Kaoru abanou a cabeça – "Para de pensar assim, tens que te mentalizar…" – No visor encontrou o nome de Sano novamente

\- Oi, estou a ficar atrasada por isso não demores…

\- Oi, então, falei com o meu amigo, o caso é mesmo temporário. Ele contrata empregadas através de agência, no entanto, só para a semana que vem é que eles têm alguém disponível. Ele é bastante minucioso, tenho de te avisar…

\- Minucioso com o que?

\- Com as suas coisas, com a limpeza, e com a sua privacidade. Ele confia em mim, como comentou que iria ficar sem empregada durante uns dias eu sugeri que tinha uma amiga que precisava ganhar um dinheiro extra, de confiança e sigilosa!

\- Ai, não estou a gostar, sigilosa com o que?

\- Bem, nada de mal, ele somente é uma pessoa bastante rica e que gosta de se manter no anonimato. Ele tem negócios muito importantes e mexe com muita coisa importante, daí não querer qualquer um em sua casa, percebes?

\- Eu não quero ter nada a ver com pessoas e negócios suspeitos, Sano!

\- Nada disso, só tens que fazer a limpeza, lavar algumas coisas mínimas e cuidar da arrumação. Não precisas de preparar refeições sequer!

\- Hum, ok… então e o horário?

\- Ele prefere que seja alguém que trabalhe durante as horas em que ele não está em casa, assim ele não incomoda o teu trabalho e tu também não estás quando ele está em casa para descansar… neste caso tu decides… Três horas por dia é o suficiente, ele não me falou da remuneração, mas acredita, não pagará mal de certeza!

\- Hummm – Kaoru deu um longo suspiro – Sabes que eu não gosto de me meter em confusões, e tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada…

\- Não tenhas, assim que vires a sua casa perceberás o que quero dizer!

\- Então, que tal começar por volta das 7h30 da manha, saía da noite e ia directo para lá, ainda podia descansar o resto da manha…

\- Óptimo, ele sai de casa todos os dias por volta das 7h… Então, aceitas?

\- Acho que sim?

\- Claro que sim, pensa, serão só uns dias até que ele arranje outra pessoa… Bem, tu é que tens que querer, eu acho que devias aproveitar…

\- Ok – _" Eu sou uma mulher forte e eu aguento mais umas horas por dia, preciso de dinheiro"_ Kaoru pensou com o peito cheio de ar – Quando começo?

\- Ora, amanha da parte da manha, vou deixar-te a morada e as indicações. Ok?

\- Certo, então depois deixa mensagem, estou atrasada, obrigada!

\- Ok, até logo então!

\- Hei, até logo nada, tu não vais lá na noite!

\- Ok, ok… tem calma, bom trabalho, beijo!

Kaoru olhou para o relógio e começou a correr, preparando-se para mais uma noite

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Assim que o relógio bateu nas 7h as meninas saíram, Kaoru se despediu e se dirigiu até o seu carro. Sano havia deixado as indicações para ela em mensagem, a morada ficava a cerca de 15 minutos de caminho. Teria tempo para comer qualquer coisa e mudar as suas roupas.

Colocou os óculos de sol, o novo dia nascia e o trânsito começava a se estender nas ruas, típicas de uma grande cidade, calmamente dirigiu até essa morada, estacionou e saiu do carro em direcção à urbanização de prédios que rodeavam vários quarteirões.

Olhou para cima e tirou levemente os óculos. O espanto dominava a sua cara, não conhecia aquela parte da cidade, belos prédios baixos, no máximo de três pisos estavam harmoniosamente encaixados entre sim, varandas jardinadas, janelas grandes, jardins que se encaixavam entre os lotes.

\- Wow, que beleza de lugar – Kaoru suspirou

Depois de percorrer alguns metros de muros altos encontrou a entrada com grades altas e com um habitáculo onde estava um porteiro, provavelmente permanentemente. O porteiro conferiu a identificação de Kaoru segundo as indicações que lhe foram dadas e consecutivamente acompanhou a jovem para o apartamento. Entregou a chave e deixou na porta.

Kaoru abriu a porta, lentamente, a medo deu o primeiro passo, fechou a porta e assim que encarou o lugar os seus olhos esbugalharam

\- … o que é isso? – A moça deixou cair a sua mala e adentrou dentro de uma sala, imensa, cheia de luz natural

\- Das duas uma, ou está brincando ou é pior que eu! – Kaoru estreitou os olhos, com as mãos na cintura, olhando à sua volta.

Além da beleza do lugar a deixar espantada o outro ponto é que tudo estava impecável. Tudo. Os vidros brilhavam, tudo cheirava a lavado e a novo, o chão não tinha um cabelo, tudo limpo.

Kaoru olhou o papel que o porteiro lhe deu, havia algumas instruções para esse dia. Arrumar a cozinha e o quarto e regar as plantas das varandas. Três horas dariam para fazer isso, de certeza, se as outras divisões estivem como aquela sala.

Toda a sala era decorada com móveis brancos, papel de parede dourado fusco, cortinas esvoaçantes que se deitavam ao longo do chão. Kaoru estava entorpecida com o ambiente tão suave. Deu um salto e olhou para os pés. Rapidamente tirou as sapatilhas com prazer em pisar aquele pavimento de madeira clara.

\- Deus me livre riscar esse chão, passaria um mês a trabalhar para o arranjar, e não sei se chegava…

Curiosa passou a sala, adentrou no corredor igualmente mobilado com peças claras e ornamentos simples.

\- Woww, que bom gosto… - Kaoru entrava enquanto deslizava a mão sobre o papel de parede acetinado arrastando os pés no soalho quente.

O apartamento tinha três suites, escritório, lavandaria, cozinha e a gigante sala. Todas as divisões tinham varandas com bastantes flores e alguma vegetação. Enfim, uma casa incorporada num apartamento no último piso.

O quarto do seu patrão era simples, uma mobília castanho médio integrava nas paredes pintadas com castanhos nudes, o closet emanava um cheiro maravilhoso, a casa de banho estava imaculada. As louças brancas assentes no chão de mármore, a banheira triangular embutida no chão lhe deu a maior vontade de encher e tomar um banho depois da noite. _"Não sejas idiota… mas sabia tão bem…"_ \- De volta a realidade, fechou a porta e voltou a olhar o quarto. A única coisa que Kaoru encontrou foi a cama desfeita. Tudo o resto estava perfeito.

Saltou com o susto do ring do telefone.

\- Que susto Sano!

\- Oi! Então já estás a trabalhar?

\- É mais ainda estou a trabalhar, não te esqueças que comecei ontem as 21h…

\- Ok, se te sentires bem é o que importa, são só uns dias, tenho a certeza que vai compensar…

\- Sano, a casa está óptima, o teu amigo é um pouco rigoroso não?

\- Daí eu te ter dito que quando visses a casa dele não ias achar trabalho pesado!

\- Ok, mas eu estou aqui para manter!

\- Certo, certo! Aproveita e sê cuidadosa, não faças mais do que ele pede, faz bem!

\- Ora essa, eu não me chamo Sano!

\- Eu sei – ele riu – também por isso é que te indiquei

Os dois riram ao telefone, depois de desligarem Kaoru focou-se nos seus deveres, vestiu a sua t-shirt, três tamanhos a cima, sentindo-se confortável depois de horas a usar roupa justa, atou o cabelo e começou

\- Vamos lá limpar o que está limpo… - Enquanto a mão esquerda começou a compor a cama, a direita foi directa para a boca, aparando um bocejo de sono e cansaço.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Até breve!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Kaoru acordou, com o corpo pesado, sua mente estava ainda entorpecida. Desligou o despertador e automaticamente se virou para o outro lado. Estava sonhando, um sonho bom, encontrou os sapatos que andava a meses a namorar, com 90% de desconto. _"90% de desconto… 90%?"_ Abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio, eram quase 14horas, não tinha almoçado e estava quase na hora da sua actividade da tarde

\- ARGHTTT!- Levantou sisuda – Como pode ter 90% de desconto naqueles sapatos, sua louca… Já vou chegar atrasada, esses sapatos me acordaram, benditos!

Preparou o seu saco de treino, vestiu rápido, preparou uma sanduíche e correu fora do seu pequeno apartamento.

A tarde passou como esperado, muito treino, muitos berros e muito barulho da música alta. Estavam em luta para uma importante competição e Kaoru não queria por nada perder na fase das audições. O seu treino acompanhou-se desde cedo, encontrou naquele lugar pessoas que a preenchiam e lhe davam forças todos e todos os dias. Ajudavam a ultrapassar todas as suas fases más e pensar em melhores dias.

De saída dos treinos o telefone toca, desta vez era Misao chamando

\- Olá amiga! – Kaoru saudou

\- Kaoru, antes de ires para a noite, vamos jantar as duas!? Vem a minha casa!

\- Oh, agradeço mas hoje não estou com muito ânimo, outro dia sim?

\- Não – Misao disse impaciente – Preciso de falar contigo, então vou eu ter contigo, levo pizza!

Kaoru aceitou, seria melhor ficar por casa para se poder preparar com tempo e tentar descansar mais um pouco.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sentaram-se no chão, de frente para a tv, enquanto petiscavam as fatias de pizza

\- Então, o que querias falar?

\- Ora, nada de especial – Misao sorriu – Se não disser isso tu nunca tens tempo para estarmos juntas!

Kaoru resmungou qualquer coisa com a boca cheia

\- Sim, é verdade, nos últimos tempos nunca estás disponível, com as audições a chegarem muito menos… Já agora, estás com umas olheiras terríveis!

Kaoru assentiu e sua amiga viu os seus olhos cansados. Estava mais magra e a sua pele mais pálida.

\- Quando pensas em deixar esse trabalho na noite? Está a acabar contigo!

\- Sim eu sei, daqui a poucos meses as prestações das dívidas acabam e eu poderei ter uma vida normal…

 _Exactamente quando acabarem todos esses encargos, assim vou viver de dia com uma vida normal sem mais encargos!_ Kaoru sorriu para a amiga

\- O problema é que tu vives de dia e de noite, se ao menos tivesses umas boas horas de sono como deve ser…

Kaoru assentiu e encolheu os ombros

\- Outra coisa, não te contei, arranjei outro trabalho, é… - Kaoru não teve tempo de terminar enquanto Misao se levantou bruscamente e a puxou pela gola – O que?

Kaoru pegou as suas mãos e sentou-a de novo a seu lado, tranquilizou-a – Calma, são só uns dias, um dinheiro extra dá sempre jeito. É para um amigo de Sano e é logo de seguida da noite, são só três horas…

\- Aquele incompetente oferece-te mais trabalho? Parece que não se lembra do colapso que tiveste no ano passado!

\- Misao, eu agradeço, sabes bem que preciso!

\- Sem saúde não poderás trabalhar em lado nenhum, isso sim, precisas de cuidar!

Kaoru calou-se e tirou mais uma fatia de pizza. Misao ficou olhando a tv irritada.

\- Desculpa ter gritado contigo…

\- Não faz mal, estás coberta de razão, só são uns dias, no máximo uma semana até ele ter outra empregada...

\- Ok… Mas então, ele quem?

\- Pois, isso eu não sei e não sei se vou saber, na verdade eu nunca vou ver o dono, a casa dele é do outro lado da cidade, uma zona que não conheço, obviamente…

\- Obviamente?

\- Sim, é uma zona residencial muito bonita e por sinal bastante abastada… A minhas funções são algumas limpezas e lavagem de alguma roupa… suspeito que quase tudo ele envia para a lavandaria… Não tenho que cozinhar, tomar conta de cães ou aturar crianças… não é mau!

\- Ok… trata de não te esforçares muito, e tenta arranjar o máximo de tempo para dormir!

\- Oh, é o que me apetece fazer assim que chego naquela casa, tudo tão bonito, cheiroso, não imaginas a vontade de tomar um banho quente e deitar numa daquelas camas enormes e fofas…

\- Misao arregalou os olhos – É assim tão bonito?

\- O dono eu não sei – As duas riram – Mas a sua casa é… Agora que falas nisso, estranho, não vi qualquer fotografia… - Kaoru parou de mastigar e reflectiu – Pois não, não há qualquer fotografia naquela casa… estranho não é?

\- Talvez ele se tenha mudado a pouco tempo e ainda não tenha acabado a decoração!

Kaoru assentiu. Talvez fosse isso…

As duas terminaram a pizza, Misao arrumou a cozinha de Kaoru enquanto ela se estendia no sofá relaxando antes de se preparar para a noite. Misao falou das peripécias de seu part-time que conciliava com os estudos na Universidade. As duas riam e comentavam animadamente os mexericos dos seus quotidianos…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mais uma noite de trabalho tinha passado. Ao contrário do dia anterior, solarengo, Kaoru saiu do edifício e encarou uma neblina fria e chuvosa

\- Arghttt! Com esse tempo eu queria ir para casa, tomar banho e dormir… que deprimente!

Procurou as chaves de seu carro na bolsa e seguiu para o lado oposto, de encontro ao seu último trabalho da manha.

O porteiro notou a chegada da moça e fez-lhe sinal para entrar com o seu carro, Kaoru assentiu e direccionou a viatura para dentro enquanto o porteiro lhe entregava as chaves do andar

\- Wow, as tuas rodinhas nunca mais vão estar num parque como este, aproveita – Kaoru piscou para o carro e saiu subindo para o prédio

Entrou e fechou a porta atras de si. Com a mão esquerda apoiou-se na parede do hall e com a direita descalçou os sapatos de tacão alto

\- Como vocês me matam a noite inteira – Disse Kaoru enquanto os massajava suavemente

Sentiu o piso de madeira fresco contra as plantas de seus pés e inspirou profundamente.

Antes de ir ao encontro da sala notou um papel em cima do aparador do hall

 _Exma. Sra. Kaoru_

\- É para mim… - Kaoru o pegou e abriu

 _Bom dia_

 _Desde já agradeço a sua disponibilidade para este trabalho._

 _Quero pedir desculpas por não me introduzir pessoalmente mas os nossos horários não são compatíveis. Encontrará a baixo algumas indicações para os próximos dias. Assim que encontrar outra funcionaria a minha secretária irá se responsabilizar por entrar em contacto consigo para receber os devidos honorários. Parabolizo-a pelo trabalho de ontem, ficou exactamente como queria. Tenha um bom dia_

 _Os melhores Cumprimentos_

 _Himura Kenshin_

Kaoru suspirou, aquele papel tinha-lhe dado o mau presságio, afinal, era somente um cumprimento.

\- Pedir desculpas por não conhecer pessoalmente… ora, Sano disse-me que faz questão de não se encontrar com os empregados, é reservado… - Kaoru puxou sua língua para fora em sinal de careta – Rico mimado… aposto que nem sabe quanto paga de luz por mês… quero ver o que me vai pagar no fim…

Da sua bolsa retirou uma roupa mais confortável que trocou na lavandaria, tirou os headphones e pressionou o play. Entrou no seu mundo da música e reflectiu por onde ia começar. Hoje tinha que arrumar a sala, passar e lavar alguma roupa de cama, nada que demorasse muito tempo. Como ao fim de 10 horas de trabalho nocturno Kaoru se sentia dormente, essas poucas horas dava para fazer tudo lentamente e calmamente, sem pressa.

Kaoru passou novamente por todas as divisões, todos os pormenores estavam ligados entre si, sem dúvida que o dono dessa casa tinha um óptimo gosto. Havia algumas jarras com flores distribuídas entre o corredor e a sala o que dava a casa um cheiro floral. Confirmando a sua suspeita ele não tinha realmente qualquer fotografia nas divisões, apenas quadros e desenhos livres emoldurados. Sentiu vontade de abrir algumas gavetas, se procurar mais informações do seu empregador temporário. Imaginou um senhor de meia idade, calvo e barrigudo, usando um terno do qual a camisa apertava a barriga por entre as calças. Imaginava que só assim, para viver nesse luxo sozinho. Imaginava uma pessoa inteligente que afinal não deve ser assim tão vaidoso para gostar de passar despercebido.

Imaginou depois que uma casa assim deve ter camaras ocultas, é vigiada por seguranças em caso de roubo _"ou pessoas curiosas"_ Kaoru pensou e corou levemente ao imaginar ser confrontada pelo dono da casa em como andava a bisbilhotar em armários e gavetas

\- Que vergonha Kaoru Kamiya, a curiosidade matou o gato não sabes?

Na verdade isso não passou de uma ideia na sua cabeça, ela queria aproveitar esses poucos dias para trabalhar honestamente e receber algum dinheiro extra, talvez se aquele senhor precisasse dela a chamaria novamente por gostar do seu trabalho. Kaoru sorriu para si mesma e começou as lides.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A semana foi passando quando chegou sexta-feira. _"Ultimo dia!"_ – Kaoru gritou mentalmente a caminho da noite. A chuva havia passado e o Verão voltou a entrar com toda a força, imaginou uma noite complicada, muito calor num ambiente fechado e com muito fumo

\- Está quase, daqui a uns meses, bye bye noite! – Kaoru saiu e fechou a porta do carro, endireitou as costas e entrou no edifício com um sorriso na cara.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Depois de sair, completamente de rastos, procurou de olhos fechados as chaves de seu carro. Tinha sido uma noite longa, o clube de futebol da cidade tinha ganho o campeonato então a claque e equipa invadiram o espaço, muito barulho, muita festa e muito cansaço.

Kaoru suspirou impaciente depois de encontrar as chaves.

\- Vamos Kaoru, só mais três horas e logo estarás em casa…

Entrou no carro e rodou a chave, colocou os óculos de sol, o dia estava alegre e ela estava com dificuldade em abrir os olhos perante tanta claridade e depois de tantas horas fechada num lugar escuro.

Dirigiu o carro lentamente, focando a estrada, o cansaço no fim da semana era aterrador. Aquelas três horas ,do novo trabalho, estavam-se reflectindo em um cansaço aterrador no final da semana.

Chegou na área e fez sinal para o porteiro abrir o portão. Dentro do posto o homem fez um sinal que Kaoru não entendeu e que francamente não estava com vontade de perceber. Sorriu e disse que sim mesmo sem saber o que o homem quis dizer. O senhor encolheu os ombros e Kaoru entrou

\- Finalmente – Pensou em voz alta. Desligou o carro e encostou a cabeça contra o volante para ganhar forças para mais três horas. Quando abriu o olhar encontrou o relógio no painel que assinalava 7h45 – CRUZES! – Gritou em pânico – Estou atrasada 45 minutos, como é possível, distrai-me completamente, trabalho temporário e vou levar o rotulo de empregada quenãosabecumprirhorario, não pode ser! – Kaoru gesticulava enquanto freneticamente procurava sua mala com a muda de roupa.

Correu escada a cima sem pedir elevador, abriu a porta rápido e voltou a fechar, com um pouco de força a mais

\- Cheguei – Kaoru falou para si mesma, fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro daquela casa

Deixou o hall e só pensou na água fresca que ia encontrar na torneira da casa de banho de serviço, precisava molhar a cara, despertar.

A meio do caminho, entre a sala e o corredor que levava para as outras divisões, sentiu uma enorme vontade de espreguiçar e respirar o cheiro maravilhoso daquela casa. Ainda de olhos fechados e os braços levantados um clique tocou na sua cabeça

 _"A tv está ligada ou estou a alucinar…" –_ pensou ainda de olhos fechados e braços abertos

\- Ligada? – Kaoru murmurou com a certeza do ruido que estava a ouvir

O seu corpo rodou para a esquerda para encontrar um plasma ligado com alguém relaxadamente sentado no sofá olhando-a.

O corpo de Kaoru ficou imobilizado nesse segundo. Kaoru congelou enquanto o homem a olhava… curioso!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oi! Então, esse é mais um capítulo fresquinho que saio. Espero que estejam a gostar, apesar de não ter qualquer reviews prometo que a história irá aquecer e que vão gostar de ler! Todos os comentários são bem vindos, beijo


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Depois de uma noite bastante "acalorada" os primeiros raios de sol da manha trouxeram-lhe algumas insónias. A preocupação dos negócios da sua empresa ocupava-lhe todo o seu pensamento. Decidiu abandonar o quarto e sua companheira para relaxar no sofá e assistir ao matinal Jornal económico.

Nesses últimos dias a sua casa estava um pouco diferente. Tudo tinha um cheiro maravilhoso dos detergentes que sua empregada temporária tinha comprado. Habituou-se aquelas fragrâncias que o relaxavam no fim dos dias stressantes. Um dos pontos que mais o agradava era sem dúvida a maneira como ela lidava de sua casa. Tudo estava, quase milimetricamente no lugar. Sempre! Parecia que ninguém entrava ali a não ser ele. Tudo no seu devido lugar e claramente limpo. Sanosuke tinha-lhe dado uma boa referência sem dúvida. Talvez fizesse uma proposta para manter essa empregada. Não era fácil encontrar alguém competente e, até agora, sigiloso.

De todas as coisas que esperava encontrar no início do seu fim-de-semana, não era de certeza, uma jovem espreguiçando-se, como uma gata, no meio da sua sala

Olhando-a, semi nu, Kenshin estreitou os olhos, ainda de costas a moça não notou a sua presença

O ruído da tv era a única coisa que pairava naquela sala. A jovem parou e rodou repentinamente o tronco em direcção ao aparelho. Depois de o focar, os seus olhos abertos e assustados fixaram o rapaz no sofá.

O corpo da jovem paralisou. Os seus olhos procuraram instintivamente algum objecto que pudesse pegar para se defender

Sem mexer nenhum músculo do corpo, paralisada, somente os lábios pronunciaram rapidamente

\- Quem é você? – Pânico

Kenshin ocupou uma posição mais observadora no sofá, sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos arqueou as sobrancelhas

\- Eu? Sou o dono desta casa – Sorriu

Com a sala escura, somente o reflexo da televisão iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Kaoru não via muito mais além de um vulto. Já Kenshin, na posição que estava, conseguia ver a jovem no corredor que era iluminado por uma janela ao fundo.

Era uma jovem, com olhos e cabelo escuro e estava obviamente assustada com a sua presença.

A moça baixou o rosto e sentiu-se envergonhada pela introdução.

\- O meu nome é Kaoru e tenho sido a sua empregada por estes dias. Peço desculpa por ter batido a porta, vou rapidamente preparar-me… - Inclinou-se num cumprimento breve a saiu, correndo para trocar de roupa.

Alguma coisa estava a faltar a Kenshin… ou talvez aquela moça. Levantou-se calmamente e dirigiu-se à zona da cozinha. Agora, com a divisão iluminada os dois se encontraram devidamente. Kaoru estava passando a cara por agua, para despertar, para acordar quando sentiu a presença atras de si. Fechou os olhos em descrença, queria vestir-se apropriadamente, acabar o seu trabalho e ir para casa.

Kenshin quis esclarecer o que o perturbava e obviamente introduzir-se correctamente. A jovem na cozinha parecia cansada, as suas roupas justas e … digamos, sensuais, não denunciavam uma empregada de limpeza.

A moça rodou o seu corpo para encontrar uns olhos maravilhosos encarando-a com alguma interrogação. A sua respiração desacelerou por um momento, a figura na sua frente, não muito mais alto que ela, estava semi nu olhando-a com interrogação. Os braços cruzados eram desenhados por linhas fortes de seus músculos, músculos definidos desde a face, pescoço, ombros, barriga e… _"Deuses…"_ os músculos da barriga e bacia, que definiam para dentro da cintura das calças moleton.

A boca da jovem abriu num misto de fascínio e receio. Kenshin acabou por quebrar os segundos embaraçosos e abriu um sorriso, desatou os braços e deu um paço em frente esticando a mão em cumprimento

\- O meu nome é Kenshin Himura, prazer em conhece-la!

Kaoru por instinto encolheu-se e tentou recuar, infelizmente a banca da cozinha a impediu não havendo mais espaço para trás.

Piscou várias vezes olhando a mão na sua direcção e acabou por relaxar

\- O meu nome é Kaoru Kamiya! – Os ombros relaxaram e cumprimentou-o com um aperto forte.

O sorriso acabou por aparecer, tímido.

Kenshin voltou um passo atras, deixando-a a vontade

\- Eu peço desculpa pelo atraso – Kaoru justificou – E também pela minha apresentação, mas eu trabalho durante a noite e sempre que chego aqui troco para algo mais confortável…

Kenshin sorriu pela justificação. Num flash piscou os seus olhos e levantou ligeiramente os braços.

\- Ora, não tem que se justificar, eu é que peço desculpa pelos meus modos. Vou vestir qualquer coisa, dê-me um segundo para que possamos falar melhor…

Kaoru não esperou ele sair, passou por ele correndo em direcção a lavandaria

\- Eu é que peço desculpa, a casa é sua, vou trocar-me rapidamente…

\- Menina Kaoru?

Kaoru parou e rodou novamente na direcção de Kenshin.

O sorriso dele não tinha descurvado ainda

\- Eu não vou pagar esse dia a si…

\- Não vai? – O que se passava com aquele homem?

\- Ora, hoje é sábado…

Kaoru estreitou os olhos – Ora hoje é… se eu fui trabalhar na sexta a noite hoje é SABADO!- " _SUA BURRA!"_ \- repreendeu-se mentalmente, começou a corar com a distracção – _"eu podia estar a dormindo babando o meu travesseiro… aahhhhhh"_

Kenshin voltou a cruzar os braços e soltou uma pequena gargalhada. Kaoru estava visivelmente embaraçada com a sua distracção. Tudo fruto do cansaço do teu trabalho anterior…

No mesmo minuto aparece uma bela e esbelta figura, com um robe minúsculo, branco, sobre uma pele de mel, curvando a esquina da cozinha e massajando os olhos

A boca de Kaoru abriu novamente de espanto. Aquela cara não lhe era desconhecida… A mulher abriu com dificuldade os olhos e passou Kaoru de alto a baixo

\- Quem é esta? – Interrogou-se a Kenshin que piscou intervaladamente entre as duas mulheres

\- Esta é Kaoru Kamiya, a moça que está tomando conta da casa por enquanto – Kenshin fez sinal com a mão na sua direcção – Menina Kaoru, esta é a Donna.

Kaoru reprimiu os seus pensamentos confiante que ela não a reconheceria – Prazer! – Curvou-se ligeiramente

Donna não fez qualquer sinal de saudação, recompôs o robe que dificilmente escondia um busto avantajado, cruzou os braços na sua frente e engelhou a expressão

\- Empregada doméstica, acha que são trajes para vir trabalhar? O que pensa que isto aqui é? Uma discoteca?

Por um lado Kaoru ficou satisfeita por aparentemente não ter sido reconhecida. Por outro lado a maneira como ela a olhou e a forma como falou com ela a deixou com alguma raiva a borbulhar – _" O que é que tu tens a ver com isso? O que sabes da minha vida!?"_

Kenshin notou a tensão entre as duas, Donna olhava a outra moça de uma maneira nauseada e visivelmente chateada com a maneira como esta se apresentava vestida. O olhar de Kaoru, por outro lado, tinha um feixe de luz de raiva pela humilhante forma que foi tratada.

O silêncio foi quebrado por Kaoru, pegou as suas coisas e dirigiu-se para a saída de casa. Baixou-se para pegar os seus tacões e olhou para o fundo do corredor onde Donna abraçava Kenshin como uma serpente

\- Peço desculpa pelo meu engano, não queria perturbar a vossa manha. Bom fim-de-semana. – A porta bateu antes de Kenshin empurrar levemente Donna para o lado e ir ao encontro da saída. Abriu a porta que dava para o corredor mas a menina já não estava lá…

\- Você contratou essa menina? Ela é empregada ou…

Kenshin levantou o dedo antes de ela terminar.

\- Eu não a conheço como não conheço muitas pessoas que trabalham para mim. O que me interessa é que ela faz o que tem a fazer bem feito. Foi indelicado da sua parte recusar a sua saudação e também as observações que fez! – Kenshin olhou-a com um ar de evidente reprovação

Donna posicionou as mãos na cintura, deixando o robe aberto quase até ao umbigo em provocação

\- E você, vestido dessa maneira, tronco nu, não é igualmente uma falta de respeito?

Kenshin rolou os olhos, não estava com disposição para lhe explicar a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu nessa manha.

Fechou a porta atras de si e encaminhou-se para o interior de casa

\- Onde você vai? – Donna perguntou na mesma posição

\- Tomar um duche…

A rapariga, esbelta e atraente segui-o animada até à magnífica casa de banho…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O fim-de-semana rolou tão rápido que parecia mentira. A raiva de sábado acabou por se dissipar da mente de Kaoru que envolveu esses dias para treinar arduamente para a audição.

Essa semana seria provavelmente a ultima, Sano tinha-lhe falado que seria por pouco tempo. Ao início pensou em não colocar mais os pés naquela casa, não se queria encontrar novamente com Donna que pelos vistos era namorada daquele homem. Depois pensou que aquele dinheiro lhe iria dar um jeitão e que afinal aquele encontro se deu já no sábado por causa da sua falta de atenção. _"Vou acabar esse trabalho como ficou acordado, assim é que é…"_. Na sexta-feira provavelmente lhe deixariam um envelope com os seus honorários e a mensagem que os seus serviços já não eram necessários.

E assim foi, a semana começou e Kaoru entrou de novo naquela maravilhosa casa que estava só um pouco bagunçada.

\- Fim-de-semana atribulado… - Constatou Kaoru que ao fazer de novo a cama do quarto de Kenshin encontrou duas peças de roupa íntima feminina. Kaoru franziu o nariz, pegou as roupas na ponta do dedo e colocou na máquina.

O quarto estava um pouco remexido e a sala também. A cozinha estava impecavelmente limpa

\- Provavelmente raramente é usada… - Kaoru pensou

A semana passou rápido. Os treinos da tarde se tornaram mais longos deixando pouco tempo para descansar no final de tarde. A audição estava chegando e o tempo escasseava entre os dedos. Tinham de aperfeiçoar todos os esquemas. Depois dos treinos Kaoru só tinha tempo para chegar a casa e se arrumar para a noite. No dia seguinte a esperavam três horas de limpeza que acabaram por se tornar monótonas. A casa de Kenshin estava sempre impecável, muitas vezes ela acabava tudo mais cedo e ficava fazendo tempo em frente da tv até sua hora de saída.

Uma das regras fundamentais que Kaoru aprendera durante quase dois anos de trabalho na noite foi : Não beber! Isto porque pode desencadear outros problemas, sérios, para uma pessoa com a sua personalidade e que está ali só com um objectivo: dinheiro. Ora então, é claro que para saber essa lição ela teve de aprender, aprendendo com esse erro. Cara bonita que tinha, simpatia e um corpo elegante lhe deram acesso ao perdão de seu empregador nocturno que, depois de esmorrar a cara de um cliente, lhe pediu para não voltar a fazer o mesmo e que queria que ela continuasse a trabalhar para ele.

Kaoru se lembrou de toda esse blá blá blá na hora errada. Alias, depois da hora. Uma de suas colegas fazia anos, noite toda cheia de rodadas de shots e cocktails e afins. Não era hábito seu beber mas nessa noite não teve como fugir.

Saiu zonza do edifício, olhou para o céu e mal conseguiu abrir os olhos, o sol estava forte logo de manha, ainda de olhos fechados procurou na bolsa seus óculos de sol e só voltou a abrir os olhos depois deles postos.

Respirou lentamente durante alguns minutos, sentindo falta de ar puro depois de 10h fechada no meio do fumo.

\- Vamos Kaoru, ultimo dia, depois vais descansar…

Entrou no carro e se posicionou no volante. Se a policia mandasse parar ela ia ter problemas. Dirigiria devagar e com calma, os olhos estavam ardendo, do fumo e do cansaço.

Entrou no estacionamento e subiu no elevador. Tirou os óculos e ficou durante segundos reflectindo a sua cara no espelho do elevador. Toda a sua maquilhagem estava já borratada, o seu cabelo seco e a sua pele parecia envelhecida.

Visão angustiante, maldita divida que a perseguia à anos, não via a hora de deixar aquele trabalho que lhe roubava horas de vida.

O elevador chegou e Kaoru parou na frente da porta de casa. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelas têmporas. Uma tontura abalou-a, o braço procurou apoio na ombreira da porta.

\- Vamos Kaoru, só mais três horas…

Abriu a porta, e olhou directamente para o móvel de entrada.

\- Nada… - Kaoru entristeceu o olhar. Esperava encontrar qualquer mensagem ou dinheiro

\- Bom dia!

Kaoru ouviu do fundo do corredor. Lentamente virou a sua cabeça na direcção da voz.

Ao fundo Kenshin olhava-a, de terno executivo e com uma pasta em uma das mãos.

\- Bom dia! - Kaoru fechou os olhos por um segundo imaginando o cenário do fim-de-semana anterior. Será que se iria repetir?

Kenshin foi ao seu encontro e estendeu a mão no seu ombro, a moça não parecia bem-disposta

\- Você está bem? – Baixou ligeiramente a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Kaoru

Kaoru sacudiu levemente o seu toque, descalçou os seus sapatos e endireitou-se com alguma dificuldade

Kenshin recuou dando-lhe algum espaço sem nunca deixar de a analisar

\- Sim, estou, obrigada… Este é o meu último dia certo?

\- Na verdade eu… Vou trabalhar mais tarde porque queria falar consigo!

Kaoru sentiu novamente uma tontura forte e lentamente encostou-se à parede mais próxima – Diga então

\- Estou a pensar em …

Foram as únicas palavras que Kaoru conseguiu ouvir. Concentrada nos lábios que falavam a sua frente, os movimentos começaram a ficar lentos, a voz parecia distante e tudo de repente ficou negro.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

E pronto, mais um capitulo. Esse estava difícil de terminar, algumas dúvidas pairavam na minha mente mas acho que achei o rumo outra vez. Me deixe saber o que você acha, é muito importante para mim! Obrigada por ler, beijo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não é meu porque não tenho dinheiro para comprar… (Espera só até ganhar a loteria!)

MutsumiSama – Obrigada pelo seu review, espero que continue seguindo e me fale o que está pensando, beijo

BelleRKX – Estou amando que você está amando, rs

Guest – Ahhh, peço perdão mas Donna vai continuar, ela vai ter um papel muito importante, não posso acabar já com a danadinha… Fica pra ver, Obrigada

 **IV**

Kaoru acordou com uma fenda de luz que interrompeu o estore. A sua cabeça estava a latejar e os olhos estavam com dificuldade em abrir. O seu corpo estava confortavelmente deitado sobre uma superfície fofa com algumas almofadas.

 _"Que horas são?"_ \- Pensou enquanto um dos braços a empurrou para se conseguir sentar. Expirou lentamente ar dos pulmões, esfregou os olhos e os abriu, para encontrar alguém sentado na sua frente

\- Como se sente?

Kaoru abriu os olhos, um pouco mais, assustada olhou em volta, os seus pés descalços e voltou a olhar o homem na sua frente

\- Você desmaiou. Já passou quase uma hora, como se sente?

A moça fixou o chão e voltou a fechar por segundos os olhos _"Agora me lembro…"_

Tentou levantar-se mas o desequilíbrio apoderou-se de si novamente e Kenshin, num impulso rápido, pegou seu braço e ajudou-a a sentar novamente

\- Por favor, permaneça sentada enquanto alguém esta chegando

Pavor assumiu os seus olhos – Eu peço desculpa pelo incómodo, mas, não chamou nenhum médico certo?

Kenshin cruzou os braços permanecendo em pé, na sua frente – Não, por pouco… mas, haveria algum problema com isso?

Kaoru tinha e impressão que Kenshin percebera errado a sua pergunta. A sua cara estudava-a e expressava um misto de interrogação e insatisfação.

\- Peço desculpa, mas eu tenho mesmo de ir…

Antes de tentar se levantar de novo, viu Kenshin aproximar-se um paço num movimento que a trancaria ali

\- Tenha paciência menina, por agora vai esperar que ele chegue. Está em minha casa e se algo acontecer depois de sair daqui não quero qualquer responsabilidade.

Kaoru fechou os olhos novamente. Além de estar a fazer perder o tempo precioso de seu patrão estava também a causar-lhe transtorno.

A campainha do apartamento não demorou a tocar, Kaoru deu graças por quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor. Kenshin dirigiu-se para a entrada e Kaoru fixou os olhos na esquina do corredor para saber quem viria

A porta bateu com força e os passos vinham acelerados

\- Kaoru! Porra, o que foi isso?

Kaoru aliviou por fim, Sanosuke

\- Eu estou bem, não é nada…

\- Como não é nada? Aahhh, mas a culpa é minha mesmo. Porque ter-te indicado, eu já sabia …

\- Tu já sabia o que Sano? – Perguntou Kenshin que os olhava encostada a uma parede, de longe

\- Nada! Eu estou bem! – Kaoru reagiu

\- Claro que sim, é por isso que eu estou aqui… Vamos, vou levar-te para casa – Sano deu o braço a Kaoru que nele se apoiou.

Dirigiram-se para a porta e Kaoru encarou Kenshin antes de sair

\- Peço desculpa pelo transtorno. – As suas palavras estavam cheias de embaraço, mais nada lhe saia da boca

Kenshin assentiu e voltou o seu olhar para ela, desta vez mais simpático – Fique bem menina Kaoru, trate da sua saúde! É muito nova para ter esse tipo de vida stressante…

Será que Kenshin sabia da vida que ela levava? Ou estaria ele pensando em outras coisas? Ela agradeceu com uma leve inclinação, Sano fez sinal ao amigo e agradeceu igualmente. Os dois saíram e deixaram o condomínio.

Kaoru sentiu-se envergonhada todo o caminho com a situação anterior

Sanosuke pegou o carro de Kaoru e seguiram para casa da moça, Kaoru sentou no pendura, a cabeça encostada ao vidro, sentia-se sonolenta

\- A culpa é minha, andas novamente a trabalhar que nem uma louca… Se achas que estás sobrecarregada porque não disseste não a esta proposta?

\- Sabes bem que preciso de dinheiro, não são três horas de trabalho como limpeza que me deram esse abalo

\- São o suficiente!

Sanosuke estava obviamente chateado, preocupado com a sua situação e preocupado com o estado da amiga.

\- Não te preocupes, essas três horas já acabaram, já estamos de fim-de-semana. Vou repousar como merecido

Sano deixou o carro junto ao apartamento de Kaoru, ambos saíram

\- E agora, como vais para casa?

\- Não te preocupes, vou apanhar um táxi para a empresa

Kaoru deu-lhe um leve sorriso – Obrigada

A cara de Sano não curvou nenhum sorriso permanecendo sério

\- Os amigos servem para isso. Faz-me o favor de olhar por ti!

Kaoru agradeceu e entrou, já mais bem-disposta, um banho quente e de seguida o sofá seriam o programa para hoje. Ponderou e bem, provavelmente hoje não teria disposição para treinar e trabalhar na noite.

A cara de Kenshin ficou marcada na sua mente. Os simpáticos olhos que conheceu pela primeira vez não eram os mesmo que vira hoje. O seu olhar interrogativo e aparentemente desconfiado deixaram-na envergonhada. Lembrou-se de seguida que acabaram por não fazer contas. Provavelmente o homem estava a ponderar fazer-lhe o pagamento. Kaoru sentiu-se desarmada em pedir o seu dinheiro. Afinal aquele tempo que o fez perder valeria com certeza um monte de dinheiro.

Amanha pensaria nisso tudo melhor. Hoje não, hoje não conseguia pensar em muita coisa.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O celular de Sano tocou na tarde do mesmo dia. Não tinha tido qualquer tempo,

Kenshin parecia impacientado

\- És capaz de me explicar o que se passou ontem com a moça?

\- Kenshin, cara, desculpa antes de mais mas realmente ainda não tive tempo pra falar contigo.

\- Então, sou todo ouvidos… O que te passa pela cabeça em por em minha casa uma garota assim? Se ela não está sob o efeito de drogas será álcool? O cheiro denunciava isso mesmo… O marido dela está a par?

\- Hei! Calma, drogas? Marido?

\- Ai, não enrola, ela usa aliança, você é amigo e não sabe?

\- Kenshin vamos jantar? Acho melhor falar em privado!

\- Combinado, as 19 horas no High Restaurant

\- Lá estarei, até logo.

Kenshin desligou o telefone e reconfortou-se novamente no sofá de sua casa. A manha do dia anterior deixou-o pensativo. Aquela moça deixou-o intrigado. Primeiro pela maneira que se vestia, o que fazia durante a noite? Depois o colapso que teve obrigou-o por instinto a pegar em peso antes de cair estatelada no chão. O seu peso não denunciava o que era visível. Os poucos metros que fez com ela ao colo até ao seu sofá conseguiu avaliar que apesar de se aparentar magra Kaoru era pesada, o seu corpo era tonificado, linhas suaves mostravam alguns músculos e era também… quente. Avaliou-a durante uma hora, enquanto ela dormia e enquanto ele decidia se ligava a Sano ou para o médico.

Um sentimento estranho tinha-o invadido na primeira vez que a viu. O espanto da moça quando o encontrou na sala escura e a curiosidade quando a conheceu na cozinha, aquele vulto escuro denunciou uns olhos azuis tão escuros como a noite.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sentado na mesa de um famoso restaurante da cidade, Kenshin olhava a bela paisagem que as vidraças mostravam. O último piso era sem dúvida o seu preferido. A cidade iluminada criava uma bela paisagem com o por do sol. Sanosuke estava atrasado, como de costume.

Chegou entretanto, folgando a gravata e tirando o blaser

\- Trabalhando ao sábado Sano?

O rapaz entregou o casaco ao mordomo e sentou-se confortável na cadeira na sua frente – Pois então, sou um escravo do trabalho – comentou sorrindo

Fizeram o pedido, martini branco era uma boa escolha para relaxar antes do jantar

\- Então, a minha curiosidade está a crescer!

\- Ora, está interessado na menina – Sorriu maliciosamente

\- Sano, me poupa. Estou interessado em saber quem é que você meteu em minha casa. Sabes que com o que faço todo o sigilo é pouco.

\- Não te preocupes com isso. Ela não sabe quem tu és e não me parece que esteja interessada. Ela precisa de dinheiro. Tanto faz se és o papa ou o presidente do Brasil…

\- Então, o que se passou?

\- Ela é minha amiga, desde pequena, os pais dela trabalharam para os meus, Mundos diferentes mas a nossa amizade ficou.

Sano bebeu o seu copo de uma só vez – Como eu estava a precisar disso – Kenshin sorriu e levantou o seu em sinal de brinde

\- Peço desculpa por ter transtornado a sua manha, sei que seu tempo é precioso.

\- Em relação a isso não há problema, um dia não são dias. Na verdade preciso que você entregue o dinheiro dos serviços prestados. Ontem acabei por esquecer quando vocês os dois saíram.

\- Ok, eu entrego. Falo com ela amanha!

\- Outra coisa, ela não é casada?

Sano sorriu, ela não era exactamente uma mulher comum. – Não, ela usa uma aliança porque se torna mais fácil no local onde trabalha…

\- Que local?

\- É um lugar da noite, foi a maneira que ela arranjou para não ser tão abordada.

Kenshin ficou olhando-o. O que faria ela? Usava uma aliança porque provavelmente estava em um relacionamento. Essa desculpa não lhe parecia ter logica

A refeição veio entretanto e a curiosidade de Kenshin passou para outro patamar. No entanto a conversa desenrolou-se na área profissional de cada um. Ambos falaram dos seus negócios, de compras e vendas, de casos de tribunal e da bolsa. A noite acabou com os dois já bastante bem dispostos.

\- Como é, vamos sair? Amanhã é domingo, tens tempo para dormir

\- Não, vou para casa. Donna provavelmente passará por casa

\- Hum, como estás a ficar velho, podes ficar com ela sempre que queres, sair com um amigo não ora!

\- Sano, hoje não. Amanha quero resolver outra situação.

\- Sendo assim vou eu, Tsukioka está por aí. É muito cedo pra ir pra casa.

Os dois apertaram a mão em despedida.

\- Então e o envelope que queres que entregue a Kaoru?

Kenshin ficou olhando-o por um momento. Baixou o olhar pensativo e depois encontrou novamente os olhos do amigo que esperava.

\- Eu mesmo tratarei disso.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O domingo acalorado invadiu a sala do pequeno apartamento de Kaoru. Espreguiçou-se e mudou de posição, tipo gata esticada no sofá. A lei da moleza permitiu esticar somente o braço pra chegar ao controlo da tv. Ligou e apareceu o show que antecipa o noticiário. Kaoru não lembrava da ultima vez que assistia tv. As suas únicas folgas, sábado e domingo, eram normalmente preenchidas a dormir pra repor as horas perdidas das agitadas semanas.

A campainha tocou _"oh não…"_ pensou enquanto o seu corpo permanecia inerte.

\- Talvez se eu ficar quietinha pensem que não está ninguém em casa…

Toca novamente – Trimmm – Silencio

\- EU SEI QUE ESTÁS AÍ! – Kaoru ouve a algazarra do outro lado

\- Ok, não vale a pena, arrrr! – Levantou-se e foi deambulando até a porta

Assim que a abriu não houve qualquer reacção depois de umas mãos se agarrarem aos seus ombros, uma cara irritada em cima da sua

\- Sano contou-me, estás maluca? EU AVISEI-TE!

\- Bom dia Misao, podes largar-me por favor?

Misao retirou as mãos em segundos, olhou-a de alto a baixo e fechou a porta que fez um baque enorme.

Kaoru encolheu os ombros com o barulho, girou o tronco e voltou a deitar-se no sofá

\- Misao, eu estou bem, por favor, deixa-me apreciar o meu domingo sem stress!

Misao sentou-se na sua frente, em cima da mesinha

\- Quando é que vais perceber que nada disto faz sentido quando a tua saúde está em causa?

\- Estou quase a saldar as minhas dividas logo é uma corrida contra o relógio. Está quase e eu estou ansiosa por esse quase, percebes?

Misao percebia, bastante bem. A sua amiga era uma mulher cheia de força e no fim desta etapa ficaria livre de uma divida que sempre lhe pareceu duvidosa.

\- Onde vais almoçar? – Kaoru perguntou com um sorriso

\- Em casa, os meus tios estão cá… só me quis certificar que estavas bem… Mas posso passar a tarde contigo se quiseres.

\- Óptimo, podemos ver um filme – Kaoru tentou mostrar algum ânimo para desviar a preocupação da amiga

As duas ficaram alguns minutos falando do que aconteceu, Kaoru tranquilizou a amiga que insistia no repouso redobrado. As duas se despediram e Misao saiu.

Kaoru sentou novamente e encostou costas e cabeça no sofá. Fechou os olhos e deu total razão à preocupação de seus amigos. De nada lhe valeria toda essa correria para abater a sua divida se a sua saúde estava em causa. Uma mistura de raiva e emoção possuía o seu coração. Raiva por não entender totalmente a divida que lhe tinha sido atribuída, uma divida que parecia interminável e que nunca lhe foi provada completamente. Por outro lado a emoção de estar quase paga lhe dava alento para entrar nessa corrida desenfreada de agarrar todo o trabalho que lhe surgia. O seu estômago deu um ronco pedindo por um almoço.

\- Não tenho vontade de fazer nada… - Pensou em voz alta - Vou encomendar alguma coisa. - Pegou o celular e digitou o número da sua pizzeria preferida.

A campainha voltou a tocar, Kaoru rolou os olhos, desligou e abriu a porta

\- O que é que tu te esqueceste? – Perguntou enquanto abria a boca sonolentamente

O homem na sua frente arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhou-a e esboçou um sorriso simpático

Depois de pedir a Sano o endereço da amiga Kenshin dirigiu até ao subúrbio. Era uma zona que não conhecia, pelo menos não tinha qualquer memoria de ali passar. Assim que encontrou o prédio observou atentamente. Velhinho, de três pisos, as varandas eram decoradas alegremente com plantas em flor.

Subiu através da escada exterior e tocou a campainha. Sano tinha-lhe dito que provavelmente Kaoru estaria em casa. O que não esperava era encontrar a moça que conhecia com uma aparência tão diferente. Uma t-shirt XL que lhe chegava perto dos joelhos, debotada e larga, os pés descalços e o cabelo arrumado num totó desgrenhado no cimo da cabeça.

Obviamente que ele era a ultima pessoa que Kaoru estava à espera

Kaoru tapou a boca instintivamente e endireitou o corpo

\- Senhor Kenshin? O que está aqui a fazer?

Kenshin sorriu e estendeu a mão – Respondendo à sua pergunta, eu me esqueci disto – Kaoru olhou para o envelope que ele segurava

Kaoru olhou de novo para o homem na sua frente. Ok, aquele devia ser o seu pagamento. Alcançou o envelope e olhou-a, ainda acelerada

As mãos de Kenshin encaixaram nos bolsos dos seus jeans adoptando uma posição relaxada

Kaoru embaraçada fixou os olhos no envelope nas suas mãos - Obrigada mas não precisava de vir até aqui. Eu teria passado no porteiro de sua casa.

\- Tudo bem, na verdade queria falar consigo, se tiver disponibilidade!

Kaoru lançou novamente os olhos sobre ele, que obviamente nunca quebrou o olhar sobre ela. Um flash quebrou o silêncio

\- Claro, quer entrar? – A pergunta de Kaoru era uma retórica, ela não esperava que ele quisesse e declinasse educadamente o convite, podiam combinar e conversar em outro local. O apartamento de Kaoru era pequeno e velho…

Mas Kenshin tinha outra ideia, a sua curiosidade moveu-o na direcção do interior – Obrigada – Kaoru fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou pesadamente. Ela não estava em condições de receber ninguém. E Kenshin não era a visita que estava a imaginar…

.

 **Nota:** Caso vc tenha gostado me avisa, caso você não tenha gostado me avisa assim mesmo, caso você leia e não lhe apeteça deixar review pense que eles são o combustível do escritor! beijo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Não tenho qualquer direito sobre Rurouni Kenshin

ooooooOoooooo

 **Quinto**

Kaoru ficou paralisada junto à porta. Apertou o envelope junto ao peito e fechou os olhos por um segundo. Além de achar a sua casa estar um pouco desarrumada a moça sentia-se aborrecida por mais uma vez estar dando trabalho aquele homem, em se dirigir até ali. Levantou a cabeça e decidiu que não podia mostrar essas ideias, só iam dificultar o ambiente. Kenshin entrou deixando Kaoru para trás, olhou à sua volta – Adorável a sua casa! – E abriu um sorriso que lhe pareceu totalmente sincero. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso envergonhado, ele estava a ser simpático

Ela correu para o sofá, deu um jeito nas almofadas amassadas e ofereceu – Quer sentar?

Kenshin aceitou, contornou o sofá e sentou-se. Aquela casa tinha qualquer coisa que lhe tinha chamado a atenção. Pequenina e tão bem organizada. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado, limpo e… cheiroso! Na verdade aquele cheiro era-lhe familiar. Sim aquele cheiro era o que permanecia no seu apartamento desde o momento que ela começou a trabalhar para ele. Um cheiro característico que mais tarde queria saber qual era.

Kaoru interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento – Quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntou ainda nervosa, Kenshin estava por momentos pensativo, olhando a sua volta. _"Deve estar pensando que nunca teve num lugar assim, velho, cheio de bugiganga"_

Kenshin sorriu – Não obrigada, estou bem! – Kaoru assentiu, colocou o envelope na mesinha de centro, contornou e sentou-se no pequeno sofá de frente para Kenshin. Os seus pulsos reuniram-se ao seu colo, as suas mãos deslizaram suavemente para t-shirt, puxando para baixo, tapando os joelhos. Os seus pés, descalços, reuniram-se enroscados um no outro. Os seus olhos baixos reproduziam um olhar envergonhado por se apresentar assim vestida.

Seria agora que ele iria dizer o que queria com ela? Kenshin notou o seu retraimento

\- E você, como se sente? – Ele perguntou interessado

\- Estou bem obrigada, foi uma pequena indisposição, já estou melhor, peço novamente desculpa pelo transtorno que lhe causei!

\- Não se preocupe em relação a isso. Antes de mais queria eu pedir-lhe desculpa… - Kaoru levantou o olhar interrogativa

\- Desculpe-me em nome de Donna, ela não foi muito simpática consigo!

Kaoru encolheu os ombros – Não faz mal. Normalmente não me incomoda a análise dos outros!

\- Não foi uma questão de análise mas sim de educação!

Kaoru deixou o ar sair dos pulmões lentamente, relaxou – Sim, a sua namorada é um pouco rude…

Kenshin sorriu pela observação – Ela não é minha namorada.

Kaoru enrolou as mãos novamente no seu colo, não era essa a observação que queria fazer. Mas, não era para falar das suas vidas privadas que ele ali estava de certeza.

Ele quebrou novamente o silêncio apontando para o envelope – Então, acha justo a sua remuneração? 

Kaoru sacudiu a cabeça, ainda não tinha aberto o tal envelope. Esticou o braço até à mesa de centro, abriu e os seus olhos cresceram ainda mais. Estava ali quase tanto dinheiro quanto ela ganhava na noite. Três horas por dia eram equivalentes as horas a fio que trabalhava na noite.

\- Eu peço desculpa mas… acho que se enganou! – Kaoru estendeu o envelope na direcção dele que não se moveu

\- Não, é esse o valor que normalmente pago. Um pouco mais quando há um contrato legal!

Kaoru não conseguiu fechar a boca de tanto espanto. Aquele trabalho era o mais bem pago que tivera até então, mais bem pago face ao tempo gasto. A sensação de felicidade encheu-lhe o peito. Aquele envelope encurtava a sua divida.

\- Obrigada, eu acho que não era necessário tanto…

\- Eu gostei muito de a ter em casa. Deixou sempre tudo impecável. Parecia que ninguém tinha ali entrado além de mim. Eu dou muito valor à reserva.

Kaoru sorriu. Kenshin parecia mais afável do que na manha que aterrou no seu sofá. Provavelmente ele estava preocupado com ela na verdade.

Ele limpou as suas dúvidas com rapidez desde que tinha chegado. Nos poucos minutos que ali estava percebeu que a aliança não estava a ser usada. Era usada com certeza poucas vezes, o seu dedo anelar não tinha qualquer vinco que habitualmente marca a pele. E a sua forma física é sem duvida de alguém que pratica desporto, as pernas tonificadas e …

A campainha voltou a tocar e quebrou os pensamentos de Kenshin. Ele olhou a porta – Não ocupo mais o seu tempo – Levantando-se. Kaoru por instinto levantou o braço em sinal que podia ficar sentado – Não estou esperando ninguém. \- Dirigiu-se a porta, abriu e foi procurar a sua carteira.

Era o moço da pizza. Kaoru aceitou o pedido, deixou a caixa na pequena mesa de cozinha e perguntou com simpatia

\- Kenshin, já almoçou?

Ele piscou – Não, ainda não… \- Não e aquele cheiro de pizza fast food estava a faze-lo quase salivar. Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que tinha comido uma pizza?

\- Então queira-me acompanhar, é o mínimo que posso fazer por si depois do transtorno que lhe causei no outro dia!

Kenshin levantou-se embaraçado – Não precisa se desculpar, isso está resolvido. Não quero incomodar…

\- Não incomoda, sente-se por favor! – Kaoru puxou uma cadeira em sinal

Kenshin expiou os movimentos da moça que lhe ofereceu uma cadeira, colocou a mesa animada e fez-lhe sinal para se servir. Havia total satisfação por se sentir acompanhada

\- Sabe que este género de comida não é muito saudável… \- Kenshin arrependeu-se no momento, não quis soar autoritário mas sim preocupado com a saúde de Kaoru – Desculpe, não era isso que queria dizer!

Kaoru sorriu e percebeu o embaraço de Kenshin

\- Eu sei, é a minha pequena extravagância ao fim de semana! – Kaoru sorriu enquanto abria a caixa – Na verdade eu gosto de comer coisas boas e saudáveis…

Kaoru sentia-se ansiosa. Nunca ela tinha imaginado que um dia almoçaria com o seu antigo patrão. Os poucos momentos que tinham privado pareciam-lhe totalmente familiares. O sentimento era mútuo.. Kaoru encaixou-se na cadeira levantando o pé até ao assento enquanto o joelho ficava junto ao peito. Ele olhava a sua pose. Surgiu de repente na cabeça dela que poderia não estar sentada a propriamente. Mesmo estando em sua casa ela deveria se sentar educadamente na mesa. Por outro lado não era isso que Kenshin tinha pensado. Ela estava simplesmente admirando as suas pernas. Kaoru fingiu não estar a ser notada, a moça deslizou a perna e inclinou-se correctamente na cadeira, sorriu para a sua companhia e fez sinal com a mão: Servir-se por favor!

Relaxado na cadeira os olhos dele luziam para a pizza. Ela ia jurar que ele estava realmente deliciado com o que via na sua frente. A verdade é que, sentindo-se totalmente descontraído, ele comeu com apetite.

\- Esta é a minha preferida, cheia de gordura! Carbonara – Disse Kaoru com a boca cheia

Kenshin deu uma gargalhada com a visão – Sublime! – Acrescentou ele enquanto tirava outra fatia

\- Senhor Kenshin!? – Ela parou de mastigar e ele levantou o dedo, acabou de mastigar e pediu:

\- Se não se importar eu prefiro que possamos falar sem formalidades, o meu nome é Kenshin, eu despeso o "senhor".

\- Muito bem, se concordar em fazer o mesmo com o meu nome! – Kaoru sugeriu e ele acenou em concordância

\- Diga então, Kaoru – Ela adorou ouvir o som do seu nome que saiu levemente pela boca daquele homem

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta, pessoal, se não se importar…

Kenshin limpou as mãos e olhou-a com curiosidade, o que seria que ela queria saber sobre ele, na verdade muita coisa mas ele não tinha por hábito revelar o que se passava na sua vida.

Ela baixou por minutos o olhar, não queria parecer intrometida mas aquela era uma dúvida que realmente lhe dava curiosidade, olhou novamente para ele na sua frente, que a olhava e esperava a pergunta.

\- Kenshin, porque não existe qualquer foto na sua casa?

Ele piscou, piscou novamente e relaxou na cadeira seguindo de uma gargalhada espontânea.

Kaoru encolheu-se no seu lugar obviamente ele riu com vontade inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás. Deu a Kaoru uma visão maravilhosa do seu pescoço e maxilar, linhas fortes e torneadas. Os seus olhos baixaram rapidamente. O que estava a pensar em perguntar o que quer que fosse para ele? Abanou interiormente a cabeça e repreendeu-se por ficar perdida, por instantes, com o físico do homem na sua frente.

Kenshin relaxou com satisfação. Sem dúvida que não esperava essa simples pergunta. Talvez qual era a sua profissão, a idade ou outras informações mais pessoais.

\- Eu não tenho quaisquer fotos porque tenho várias residências e esta não é a que costumo passar mais tempo. E na verdade eu não tenho muito tempo para decoração.

A cara de Kaoru demonstrou algo como desconfiança. Seria esse o único motivo? Nem uma foto? Bem, de qualquer maneira tinha de aceitar a sua resposta. Ela na verdade não tinha nada com isso.

A campainha tocou novamente, Kaoru dirigiu-se para a porta. Kenshin ficou sentado e seguindo-a com os olhos.

Kaoru não teve tempo de dizer nada quando a visita rompeu pela casa dentro

\- Ora, um não, mas três, trouxe três bons filmes que eu tenho a certeza que ainda não vimos!

Misao entrou de rompante e colocou os filmes na mesinha só olhando para o lado da cozinha depois. Levantou as sobrancelhas em interrogação.

\- Olá? 

Kenshin levantou-se rapidamente e apertou a mão à moça.

\- Olá, Kenshin Himura!

\- Misao Makimachi, Kaoru?

Kaoru fechou a porta e levantou a mão na direcção a Kenshin.

\- Eu estive a trabalhar para Kenshin, o trabalho que Sano me arranjou, lembras-te?

\- Aaah, sim… lembro… \- Misao estudou-o por um minuto, curiosa.

Kenshin achou o momento indicado.

\- Kaoru, vou vos deixar, divirtam-se, obrigada pelo almoço!

Ela sentiu uma ponta de decepção. Porque? – Ok, eu é que agradeço por ter vindo cá…

Ele curvou-se ligeiramente para as moças enquanto Kaoru abriu a porta. Ele saiu, virou-se já na escada e ofereceu um sorriso bonito a Kaoru que se segurava na porta – Kaoru, gosto em te ver. Felicidades, espero que consiga alcançar os seus objectivos.

Kaoru sorriu, os seus olhos ficaram presos naquela boca simpática que abriu um sorriso perfeito, branco e …– Obrigada, felicidades para si também.

Kenshin desceu e Kaoru fechou a porta. O seu olhar correu para Misao que lhe mandou uma almofada.

\- O que foi isso? Jesusss, que homem gato!

Kaoru acenou com a mão – Misao, menos por favor! 

-Menos em nada, pelo contrário! O que ele veio fazer aqui?

\- Veio fechar as contas dos meus trabalhos…

\- E almoçou estou vendo! Hum, safada!

Kaoru desmanchou o sorriso – Ah, por favor, não estou com muita paciência, esquece Kenshin, esquece romance. Primeiro que ele não está nem aí para a menina desgrenhada e depois porque romance é para princesas, e eu neste momento não tenho nada de conto de fadas…

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Passaram três dias depois da visita a casa de Kaoru. Kenshin percebeu agora que durante o pouco tempo que esteve em sua casa estava adormecido. Adormecido mas atento a tudo o que a jovem fazia. Saiu de sua casa cheio de um monte de perguntas. Não achou obviamente simpático ou correcto descarregar todas as questões nela. Afinal eles eram desconhecidos e ele não tinha nada a ver com a sua vida. Pensou convidar Sano para jantar para que o amigo em comum tirasse algumas das suas dúvidas. Essas questões perturbavam-lhe na maioria do dia. Muitas vezes, enquanto trabalhava se dava conta que estava a pensar nela. No que estaria a fazer. Há noite, em casa, relaxado no sofá se dava conta novamente do que ela estaria fazendo, sabendo que estava a trabalhar na noite.

A sua postura em recebe-lo, primeiramente tímida mas depois muito afável tinha conquistado a sua confiança. Kenshin era um homem muito desconfiado, normal da sua situação profissional. No entanto, aqueles olhos azuis-escuros tinham mostrado muito da pessoa que a menina era.

Ele viu a felicidade nos seus olhos quando ele se sentou com ela na mesa para almoçar. Denunciou alguma solidão. Ou porque tinha poucos amigos ou porque realmente não tinha tempo para a vida social.

A curiosidade foi aumentando. Aumentando significativamente assim como a memória do cheiro que ela deixou em sua casa, que, naturalmente com o tempo se foi desvanecendo.

Interrogou-se infinitamente como era a vida da jovem. Era alucinação sua ou ela deixou impregnada no seu sofá aquela fragrância. Levava uma vida de álcool e drogas? Ela prostitua-se? O que fazia de tão desgastante que a deixava exausta ao ponto de desmaiar? Essas perguntas estavam abalando a sua mente a cada dia o que o deixava sem alguma concentração no trabalho. O que levava aquela moça, radiante sem dúvida, a levar aquela vida estressante?

Relembrou o domingo em que almoçou em sua casa, com o pouco que tinha ofereceu-lhe de todo o agrado. Não havia interesse no seu dinheiro ou no seu estatuto. Kaoru tratou-o como uma pessoa banal e ele amava isso. Sentir-se livre por uns momentos, sem as exigências e formalidades que todos os dias o rodeavam. A menina de pernas esguias e definidas, por baixo de um t-shirt velha era uma lufada de ar fresco na sua mente. E aquele aroma que emanava. Kenshin fechou os olhos para relembra-lo novamente. Doce mas confiante.

Mais alguns dias passaram e Kenshin dava-se perdido em pensamentos a meio de reuniões, em viagem, durante o almoço… Não era realmente da sua conta mas o interesse disparou perto do fim-de-semana.

O telefone tocou até alguém do outro lado atendeu.

\- Oi cara! E aí?

\- Sano, vamos sair hoje?

\- Oi? Fala sério, quer sair hoje? Estou na dúvida!

\- Sim quero, há um lugar que eu quero que me mostres.

\- Então, vamos nessa!

Kenshin desligou. Desapertou a gravata deixando a sua garganta à vontade. Relaxou no cadeirão do seu escritório e olhou pela janela, para a vista magnífica. O seu interesse na moça estava persegui-lo cada vez mais ao longo do dia. Além disso tinha uma proposta para lhe fazer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kaoru chegou depois do treino, tomou um banho rápido e encheu a sua tigela preferida cheia de morangos e cereais, juntou iogurte líquido e deliciou-se em frente da tv. Era comum estar sentada no sofá, olhando o ecrã, mas a sua mente vagando. Os ensaios estavam atrasados. Uma das suas peças fundamentais tivera uma lesão então teria de ser trocada por outro modelo. O pior é que todas elas quase tinham papeis diferentes logo o novo modelo teria de esquecer o seu esquema e começar a trabalhar no da substituída. Apesar de bem treinados isso ia levar algum tempo e atrasar os ensaios.

A mente de Kaoru corria com a preocupação de não estarem prontos para a importante competição.

Os seus pensamentos viajavam igualmente quando, sem dar conta, se lembrava de uns olhos ametista com quem privara no início da semana.

Kaoru não tinha tempo para paqueras nem curiosidade para namorar olhares. Nos últimos anos a dívida que contraíra lhe tirou algumas alegrias e sem dúvida o interesse por coisas normais da juventude. A dança era sem dúvida um dos seus escapes, que a fazia sentir completa e realizada.

Ainda assim imaginou quem tomara o seu lugar no apartamento de Kenshin. Imaginou Donna, chique e linda entrando por aquela casa, passando o dedo no móvel para verificar se a poeira foi bem limpa. Imaginou aquele sofá maravilhoso junto com aquele homem lindo e enigmático.

Kaoru abanou a cabeça – Isso não é da minha conta! – Levantou e foi vestir, hoje era o ultimo dia, amanha sábado ia ao cinema, sozinha encher a barriga de pipocas e chorar numa comédia romântica qualquer.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A fila era longa enquanto os seguranças revistavam os clientes antes de entrar na Village. Sim, esse era o nome daquele lugar.

Sano remexeu nos bolsos impaciente.

\- Eu continuo achando que não é boa ideia…

Kenshin olhou-o sem importância.

\- Ora, porque? É um lugar público…

\- Sim eu sei… ela só não gosta… \- As pessoas na frente deles seguiram e era a vez deles serem revistados para aceder ao interior.

Entraram e deixaram os casacos na entrada, aquele lugar era um forno. A música aumentava à medida que eles passavam o hall meio escuro. O ruído que ecoava no fundo antecipava confusão. Moças com vestidos espelhados, moços sorridentes, fumo e luzes que piscavam intermitentes faziam um cenário enigmático daquele lugar. A porta metálica se abriu e então eles estavam na pista principal.

Sano desapertou um botão da camisa. Kenshin por sua vez, pasmado, olhava a toda a sua volta. Um bar cheio de gente, de todas as idades, muito fumo e muito barulho. O cenário o fez lembrar de algo que já tinha visto na tv. – " _Coyote Bar?"_ \- Sim, talvez fosse isso.

\- Bem, vamos beber alguma coisa? – Sano perguntou abanando a mão perto da cara em sinal de calor

Kenshin assentiu e seguiu atrás do amigo, furando a multidão que se aglomerava ainda mais perto do balcão.

Depois de alguns minutos, esperando por uma vaga por entre empurrões, conseguiram chegar perto do balcão que era simplesmente enorme onde algumas moças subiram para dançar enquanto salpicos das suas bebidas voavam pelo ar. O ambiente era bom, um lugar com gente à procura de diversão.

Kaoru, de costas para a bancada, levantou a louça da máquina que apitou depois do sinal. Não que ela tivesse ouvido o alarme do fim do programa, no meio de tanto barulho, era a experiência que cronometrava.

Sorridente e visivelmente apressada descarregou todos os copos e virou-se para trás, o sorriso já mecânico em seus lábios se desmanchou depois de encarar os olhos na sua frente.

\- Kenshin? – Por um momento, na sua cabeça, aquele lugar mergulhou numa sala escura, sem qualquer ruído e sem qualquer outra pessoa. Só ela e aqueles olhos. Acordou novamente depois da colega passar por ela, lhe deu um pequeno empurrão e advertiu – Kaoru, estamos no lodo, se mexa!

Kaoru piscou e a sua cabeça teve dificuldade em reagir. Os seus olhos dispararam para o lado, Sano apoiado com o cotovelo no balcão.

\- E aí donzela? Estamos cheios de sede! – O amigo lhe deu o habitual sorriso

A erupção de Kaoru foi transparente. Toda a sua cara formou uma carranca, o pano que tinha nas mãos foi jogado com força sobre o balcão, virou um ar furioso a Sano e se dirigiu para a ponta oposta da bancada.

Sano passou os dedos sobre os olhos fechados

\- Eu avisei… Eu sabia que ela ia ter uma atitude algo parecido com esta.

Kenshin ouviu mas a sua mente não estava a acompanhar. Quando a moça se virou ficou paralisado. A maquilhagem carregada lhe dava um ar selvagem, um ar … com uns olhos grandes e azuis. O top que usava cobria elegantemente o peito mas deixava grande parte da barriga exposta. Uma barriga definida mas esguia que assentava numas ancas ligeiramente largas dentro de umas calças escuras de cintura descida.

Kaoru saiu da frente deles visivelmente irada, o seu cabelo atado num apanhado alto permitiu uma excelente visão da sua retaguarda enquanto os deixou de costas. O cabelo balançando denunciava os músculos das costas comprimidos, provavelmente da sua ira, um traseiro saliente que encaixava perfeitamente nos jeans super slim. Cintura fina e um quadril elegante e largo o suficiente para prender o olhar. Os sapatos de tacão tornavam as suas pernas mais longas e perfeitamente torneadas.

O silêncio na cabeça de Kenshin foi interrompido quando uma outra empregada os abordou, sorridente

\- Olá! O que vão querer?

Sano pediu a sua bebida, Kenshin aparentemente adormecido fez sinal para servir o mesmo para si. Sano virou costas para o balcão sem tentar olhar novamente para Kaoru que do lado oposto ia atendendo os clientes

\- Ela não gosta que os amigos venham aqui… Ela se sente embaraçada…

\- Entendo. – Disse Kenshin que tinha a sua visão ainda pregada na jovem. A sua resposta para o amigo foi vaga. Entendia mas ao mesmo tempo não entendia. Esse trabalho não tinha nada de mal. As jovens mostravam toda a sua simpatia para um público que visivelmente se mostrava atraído pelas belezas que ali trabalhavam. Maquilhadas e com roupas provocadoras mostravam o melhor sorriso sempre que atendiam alguém, fosse mulher ou homem. Além disso não notava ali nenhuma outra actividade ilícita.

O ambiente era de muito barulho, homens e mulheres dançavam e bebiam alguns descontroladamente. Kenshin tinha desconhecimento de um sítio como aqueles, não que tivesse algo contra mas realmente não fazia o género de lugares que costumava frequentar.

Depois das bebidas servidas ambos abanaram os cubos de gelo que baloiçavam nos copos, Sano continuou virado para o aglomerado de gente no centro da pista, batendo o pé ao ritmo de uma musica qualquer conhecida.

Por instinto Kenshin virou-se novamente para o lado de dentro, Kaoru continuava o seu trabalho ignorando qualquer olhar na direcção dele ou de Sano.

Por momentos a sua mente paralisou novamente. Enquanto Kaoru arrumava algumas prateleiras de copos recém lavados, de costas para o balcão, de longe, Kenshin viu um braço, de alguém que estava tentando… Tentando alcançar o traseiro de Kaoru. As sobrancelhas de Kenshin formaram uma expressão em descrença. Novamente o silêncio ocupou toda a sua mente enquanto inconscientemente segurava o seu copo com mais força, consoante aquele braço e mão tentava alcançar Kaoru, ainda de costas sem aperceber de nada, concentrada no seu trabalho.

A força inconsciente de Kenshin aumentava quando ele, de longe, viu o sucesso do individuo que alcançou o traseiro de Kaoru e lhe deu um bom tapa. Os nós dos dedos já brancos acabaram por resultar num estridente barulho. O copo partiu nas suas mãos! Ao longe Kaoru deu um pulo assustada pelo assedio e pelo estilhaço do copo partido que ouviu a alguns metros. Os olhos dele estavam pregados nela com uma ira visivelmente ameaçadora. Num segundo a moça se virou para trás, empurrou para longe aquela mão inoportuna e assobiou rápido, fez sinal ao segurança que segundos depois pegou o cara sem dificuldade e o chutou para a rua. Embaraçada ela limpou rapidamente as mãos nas calças e correu para Kenshin. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Sano ao seu lado não se apercebeu de nada somente ouviu o ruído e se virou para Kenshin que já tinha a mão sangrando.

\- Hei, o que aconteceu cara? Que é isso?

Os olhos de Kenshin voaram para a sua mão, estava sangrando e ele não tinha sequer sentido qualquer dor quando a insolência daquele homem o invadiu com uma raiva tremenda.

Kaoru chegou na frente dele – O que aconteceu? – A moça pegou levemente na mão dele que parecia estar cravada com alguns vidros.

Kenshin não disse nada ainda entorpecido com o nervosismo.

\- Ah cara, vai lá com ela – Sano fez sinal ao amigo – Há com cada uma hein…

\- Venha comigo, rápido! – Kaoru embrulhou levemente a mão de Kenshin com alguns toalhetes e fez-lhe sinal para a seguir até à cozinha.

As meninas, colegas de Kaoru, rapidamente limparam a sujeira e sorrindo continuaram servindo os clientes dissipando a tensão daquele momento. Sano ficou ali, junto com a multidão que entretanto esquecera o sucedido e rapidamente voltou à típica euforia nocturna.

Kaoru contornou o balcão até encontrar Kenshin do lado oposto, segurou o seu braço e puxou-o para uma divisão atrás do bar. Ele segurava a mão que pingava agora que tinha ensopado os toalhetes de sangue.

A moça empurrou-o levemente para uma mesa que tinha algumas cadeiras, ele sentou e ela procurou freneticamente nos armários por um kit de primeiros socorros. Assim que achou sentou-se na frente de Kenshin que a seguia com os olhos calmamente.

\- O que aconteceu? – A moça desembrulhou a mão ensanguentada

Kenshin não respondeu e deu uma olhada na sua própria mão elevando-a perto dos olhos.

Kaoru não percebeu qualquer emoção no rosto do homem na sua frente, teria ele pânico de sangue?

\- Não vai desmaiar certo? Eu vou limpar e se for grave tem que ir ao hospital… - Ela puxou novamente a mão para começar o curativo.

\- Não tenho qualquer problema com sangue! – Kaoru levantou novamente o olhar e o rosto de Kenshin continuava impassível.

Kaoru piscou e voltou a sua atenção novamente para a mão. Colocou uma luva e limpou com todo o cuidado possível.

\- Gosta de trabalhar aqui? – Perguntou ele ainda com o rosto sério, olhando ela e sem se queixar com qualquer dor.

Kaoru continuou concentrada e com cuidado – Se gosto daqui? Bem… Não é que goste exactamente mas o dinheiro que eu ganho é bom e está fazendo bastante jeito.

\- E paga esse tipo de situações?

Kaoru parou e olhou-o com atenção. Agora sim, percebeu que o incidente da sua mão tinha a ver com o tapa que o individuo lhe dera.

\- Não paga nada, eu não me sinto insultada com essa atitude. Quem trabalha num lugar como esse sabe que está sujeito a este tipo de falta de respeito. Se eu aceitei esse trabalho estou sujeita a muita coisa. No entanto nós somos muito protegidas, ninguém tem o direito de nos tocar e sempre que há estas situações os seguranças colocam fora qualquer um que passe as marcas!

Isso foi visível. O segurança não ouviu sequer qualquer desculpa que o cara poderia dar. Pisou a linha, a empregada chama por sua ajuda e o cara vai directo para rua. Sem chance!

Os olhos de Kaoru baixaram ligeiramente. A observação de Kenshin pareceu-lhe um tanto ou quanto reprovadora. Suspirou enfim e voltou-se novamente para a mão. Já limpa e desinfectada ela pegou uma pinça.

\- Não tem cortes profundos, só alguns arranhões. Pode doer mas vou ter de tirar alguns vidros.

\- Tudo bem… \- Kenshin soltou. O caso não parecia sério. As partículas de vidro perfuraram suavemente a pele resultando em vários arranhões pequenos mas nada de profundo que parecesse mais preocupante.

Kaoru passou os olhos minuciosamente pela mão, rodou o pulso de Kenshin que nunca soltou nenhum ruido de dor. Apertou com bandagens e passou a mão pela testa parcialmente exausta e satisfeita por acabar o curativo.

Kenshin abriu a mão e voltou a fechar. A menina tinha feito um bom trabalho.

\- Acho que deveria, em todo o caso, passar no hospital, ser visto por um profissional.

\- Não creio que seja necessário. Fez um bom trabalho, Obrigada!

Antes de qualquer resposta de Kaoru a porta fez um baque de rompante, uma de suas colegas veio saber como estava

\- Está tudo bem, só alguns arranhões e já está tratado.

A colega assentiu e pediu com um olhar de advertência – Ainda bem mas, estamos com muito trabalho. Ainda vai demorar?

Kaoru balançou a cabeça – Não, vou já! – A colega sorriu e saiu

A moça se levantou e passou as mãos nos jeans – Lamento que se tenha magoado Kenshin. Aconselho que passe por um médico logo de manha. Eu tenho de continuar o meu trabalho…

Kenshin assentiu e levantou-se, colocou a cadeira no sítio e dirigiu-se para a saída da cozinha

\- Amanha verei como me sinto, não é nada de grave!

O rosto serio de Kenshin não lhe deixava ler qualquer emoção que ela procurava. Os olhos dele pararam sugestivamente na mão esquerda dela. Olhar sobre o anel. Kaoru percebeu e enroscou as mãos uma na outra. Estaria ele chateado com o pequeno acidente? Ele parecia frio mas por outro lado o que o parecia incomodar estava longe de ser a sua mão ligada.

\- Sinto-me responsável por isso. Parece que só tenho atrapalhado a sua vida desde que conheci você…

Kenshin inspirou lentamente e expirou depois, fechando os olhos. Aquele cheiro era intenso e parecia ronda-la insistentemente mesmo num ambiente de fumo com tantas misturas de aromas.

Expectante Kaoru permanecia a sua frente, com as mãos juntas percebeu que Kenshin concordava com ela

\- Sim, parece que sim Kaoru… \- A moça abriu os olhos pela surpresa da sua resposta. Kenshin Virou as costas e saiu.

O queixo tremeu ligeiramente. Hoje não estava a ser um dia fácil. Alias, a sua vida não estava mesmo fácil por estas últimas semanas. O que se passava de errado com ela?

Inspirou o máximo que conseguiu e impediu qualquer lágrima que quisesse sair dos seus olhos vidrados.

\- Eu sou forte – Disse em voz baixa para si mesma.

Abriu a porta e entrou decidida novamente para o bar. As suas colegas sorridentes dançavam e faziam proezas com garrafas oferecendo bebidas e dando show para a clientela empolgada. Kaoru olhou através do longo balcão, levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para ter uma vista mais ampla da pista. Confirmava-se, Kenshin e Sano já não estavam no espaço.

Kaoru trabalhou o resto da noite com o seu ritmo mais desacelerado. O acontecimento não lhe saiu da cabeça. A cara de Kenshin transmitiu-lhe decepção em vários momentos. Mas afinal o que isso lhe importava? Ela não o conhecia e não sabia nada da vida dele. O que importava a opinião dele? Talvez um pouco. Kaoru era uma menina séria, muito decidida para o que queria para a usa vida. Sobre o que era capaz e não de fazer. Os seus pais lhe deram uma educação boa, responsável e honrada. Com certeza que eles não a queriam ver ali mas sim acabar os estudos, ter uma vida melhor que eles que, com muito sacrifício, não conseguiram ter.

Daí a sua regra. Havia muitos lugares da noite para sair então porque seus amigos a deveriam visitar ali? Alem de serem fonte de distracção ela não queria misturar a sua aparência profissional daquele lugar.

Tudo isso passaria em breve. Quando a sua divida estivesse liquidada.

A noite acabou e Kaoru girou a cabeça relaxando o pescoço. Já estava de dia lá fora. Hoje tinham acabado um pouco mais tarde.

Despediu-se de toda a gente e se dirigiu para a porta. O sol cegou-a instantaneamente. De olhos fechados procurou as chaves do carro e meio cambaleando se dirigiu para a viatura. Para sua surpresa alguém estava apoiado nela. Kaoru piscou enquanto os seus olhos se habituavam à luz do dia, mais perto ela percebeu quem era. Parou sem perceber a espera.

\- Bom dia Kaoru! – Kenshin sorriu confiante

A cara de Kaoru denunciava muito cansaço e interrogação porque ele estava ali?

\- Kenshin…

Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e desencostou do carro da moça. Deu dois passos na sua direcção

\- Não lhe quero tomar seu tempo. Hoje à noite janta comigo?

Kaoru piscou novamente. – O que?

\- Hoje à noite, jantar? 

Kaoru não conseguiu articular uma resposta. Jantar com ele? Porque?

\- Eu …

\- Ora, você não janta?

\- Sim, mas porque?

\- Isso você vai descobrir depois. Além disso o ultimo almoço foi por sua conta.

Kaoru sentiu uma sensação estranha. Porque ele queria jantar com ela? Pessoas ricas como ele lhe tinham dado muito desgosto na sua vida daí evitava sempre qualquer contacto mais pessoal. – Eu não acho que haja razão para ter que me pagar o jantar!– Kaoru olho-o interrogativamente.

Kenshin cruzou os braços na sua frente – Isso é um não?

\- Eu acho que…

Ele interrompeu-a – Eu acho que não, acho que é um sim. Voce tem seguro de trabalho? Esse lugar tem seguro contra terceiros? Depois do que aconteceu hoje…

Kenshin foi bastante sugestivo. Ele estava prensando ela contra a parede. Assustou-a visivelmente. O que é que ele queria afinal?

O olhar da moça mostrou como se sentia assustada. Talvez até um pouco indignada.

Kenshin eliminou o pouco espaço que havia entre eles, passou a mão pelo braço da moça e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça para encontrar os olhos dela.

\- Estou brincando, não fique assustada. Aceita o meu convite?

Kaoru levantou os olhos e olhou-o enervada. Primeiro lhe dá frieza e intimidação e depois diz que está brincando?

\- Você tem uma maneira muito agradável de fazer os outros aceitarem seus convites! – Kaoru sacudiu o braço e se dirigiu para o seu carro

\- Então, passo em sua casa por volta das 19 horas!

Kaoru respondeu com um olhar furioso enquanto entrava dentro do seu carro. Rodou a chave e abandonou o estacionamento. Kenshin sorriu levemente, fora a primeira mulher que se mostrou indecisa em aceitar o seu convite para jantar…

oooooooOooooooo

 **Nota:** Antes de mais desejo a todos um bom ano e espero que tenham tido um bom Natal. Esta é a minha prenda para meus leitores***

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Kenshin está tendo uma atitude um pouco estranha. Porque será? E Kaoru, porque ela está tão de pé atras? Espero todas as suas questões, quero saber o que estão pensando! Até breve!

Jou-ChanHimura- Obrigada pela sua review, provavelmente ainda não ficou esclarecida, espero que continue a acompanhar! Beijo


End file.
